Unrequited Love (REMAKE)
by Adrien Lee
Summary: By: Onsoonisecret / Remake by: adrienlee / Original pai: OnKey / Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (Suga), Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, and others. / Pair: MinYoon (JiminYoongi) / Jangan lupa reviewnya /
1. Chapter 1

**Unrequited Love**

 **By Onsoonisecret**

 **Remake by adrianlee**

 **Original pair OnKey (Onew and Key (SHINee)**

 **Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, and others**

 **a/n: FF ini 1000% milik ka ONSOONISECRET. Aku disini cuman me-remake aja karna demi apapun suka banget sama semua karya ka Onsoo. Kalau ada yang suka OnKey juga, silahkan dibaca karya-karyanya ka Onsoo di -** **/** **0nsoonisecret. wordpress Tapi jangan lupa bua kasih review kalau udah selesai baca ya. Jangan lupa juga kasih review disini karna aku sadar pasti masih ada kesalahan di bagian pengeditannya.**

"Min Yoongi, kau akan dijodohkan."

"Ne?" Yoongi menghentikan suapan yang baru akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Apa tidak salah dengar huh? dia dijodohkan?

"Namanya Park Jimin, CEO Orchidée. Kau tahu kan kalau ayahmu memiliki hubungan kerja yang baik dengan keluarga Lee?" ucap namja cantik yang terlihat sudah mencapai usia paruh bayanya itu. Sedang memasukkan tablet PC-nya ke dalam tas kerja berdesain feminim.

Kibum hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Menurut sepengetahuannya, Orchidee adalah brand tas ternama dari Prancis. Dan Park Jimin, ia hanya tahu namja itu tanpa mengetahui wajahnya. Ia juga tak pernah ikut campur dalam pekerjaan appa-nya. Jadi ia tidak kenal orang itu.

Sejenak ia ingin melupakan masalah Park Jimin. Kembali pada sarapan yang ia nikmati beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Umma ayo sara—huh?"

Ia baru akan mengajak umma-nya sarapan sebelum menyadari bahwa sang umma sudah melenggang pergi. Menyisakan dirinya yang melongo karena kelakuan orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa perjodohan yang akan berakhir pada pernikahan hanya dibicarakan selintas begitu. Hanya seperti percakapan yang sudah sangat lumrah dilakukan seperti 'apa kau sudah makan?' dan bahkan itu pun tidak pernah ia ucapkan pada keluarganya. Ia tahu, kedua bumonim-nya sibuk bekerja. Pergi pagi pulang malam. Bertemu mungkin hanya dalam beberapa menit sekali seperti barusan. Ia anak tunggal. Tinggal sendirian di rumahnya yang cukup untuk ditinggali belasan keluarga. Sebenarnya ia memiliki pekerjaan. Tapi, ia lebih sering bekerja dirumah. Seorang designer untuk perusahaan keluarganya sendiri.

Yah sepertinya hari ini ia juga gagal mengajak salah satu dari orangtua-nya untuk sarapan bersama. Setidaknya ia sudah beruntung bisa bertemu dengan umma-nya pagi ini.

Ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk dari ibunya tadi yang mungkin kini sedang di jalan menuju kantornya, "ah ya, aku lupa. Nanti malam kau akan bertemu dengannya di Last, pertemuannya sudah ku atur. Kau tinggal datang jam 8 malam. Lakukan dengan baik, dan jangan mengacaukan apapun um?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil. Bagaimana hal yang seperti ini bisa di lupakan. Apakah memang semuanya hanya dianggap enteng huh?

Belum sempat ia membalas pesan singkat ibunya, sekali lagi ponselnya bergetar, kali ini dari sahabatnya Juga sekaligus dokternya, Kim Seokjin. "Yoongi, kau harus meminum obatmu. Jangan sampai lewatkan vitamin-vitamin itu, ok? Kita akan bertemu malam ini!"

Bertemu? Tentu saja. Dokter inilah yang seenak-enaknya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan hidup lama. Seokjin bilang, sebenarnya ia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena itu hanya dugaan sementara dari gejala yang ia alami. Bisa lebih lama, atau lebih cepat. Dia akan jujur jika Yoongi meminum obatnya dengan teratur lalu menerima tawaran Seokjin untuk di rawat inap. Sayang sekali, opname sama sekali tak menarik baginya. Dengan tinggal di rumah sakit, sama saja memberi tahu bumonim-nya bahwa hidupnya sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Itu hanya akan menghambat pekerjaan orang tuanya. Dan menambah kepedihan. Tidak berguna…

Alasan kenapa ia mengatakan 'iya' untuk perjodohannya. Hanya karena ingin memenuhi apa yang diinginkan orang tuanya. Dengan meng'iya'kan semua yang dikatakan orang tuanya mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa ia Iakukan untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya. Tanpa menyusahkan, tanpa menambah beban pikiran.

"Bodoh. Kau dimana? Mau mengindariku?"

Yoongi mengabaikan pesan singkat di ponselnya. Hanya mendesah lalu kembali melirik jam tangannya. Kini ia sedang menunggu namja bernama Jimin itu. Akhirnya ia mengabaikan janjinya dengan Seokjin. Ini sepenuhnya bukan karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Jimin. Tapi, karena ia tidak mau apa yang akan disampaikan Seokjin menganggu pikirannya. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya tanpa kekhawatiran akan waktu kematiannya.

Yoongi lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan tempat ini. Restoran Itali yang hanya memiliki satu pengunjung di setiap harinya. Juga hanya memilik satu meja yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan. Suasananya sedikit gelap karena dinding yang bercat marun, dibantu dengan cahaya dari jendela yang menghadap ke taman. Butuh usaha untuk menyewa tempat ini. Melihat ibunya memilih Last, pastilah mereka benar-benar mengharapkan perjodohan ini. Jadi dia harus berusaha…

"Ini benar-benar penting, Min Yoongi…"

Lagi-lagi Seokjin mengiriminya pesan. Dan ia masih mengabaikannya. Yakin sekali sahabatnya itu akan mengatakan apa pun yang dapat membujuk untuk menemuinya. Lalu saat tiba disana, ia akan diceramahi agar mau di rawat inap. Dan tentu saja operasi yang membuatnya harus melubangi tengkorak kepalanya. Mengerikan… ia tidak mau.

Sudah lewat dua jam dari perjanjian. Tempat yang disewa seluruhnya ini terasa makin sepi karena malam semakin kelam. Juga tak ada siapa pun kecuali dirinya disini. Para pelayan hanya datang saat ia membunyikan lonceng berwarna emas di atas meja. Memanggil mereka untuk duluan menyajikan wine. Pelayan dengan kemeja putih dan vest hitam juga dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar di kerah baju mereka. Salah satu pelayan itu menghampiri meja lalu menuang Brunello di Montalcino berwarna pekat ke dalam gelas bertiang milik Kibum lalu pamit setelahnya.

Yoongi mengangkat gelasnya, memutar-mutar gelas itu hingga wine di dalamnya ber-aerasi. Mendekatkan mulut gelas ke dekat hidungnya. Menghirup aroma wine yang semerbak dalam nostrilnya. Meminumnya sedikit. Setelahnya ia hanya terdiam, lama ia hanya mengamati warna wine yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan. Entah sejak kapan ia suka meminum cairan ini.

Kali ini ia coba menghubungi nomor Jimin yang ia dapat dari umma-nya. Hmm, tidak diterima. Apa ponselnya dalam mode diam. Atau namja itu melupakan di mana ponselnya? Orang-orang kaya selalu begini. Menganggap bahwa waktu hanyalah milik mereka. Saat ini ia sudah benar-benar bosan menunggu. Kepalanya juga sedikit pening. Entah pengaruh sakit atau wine yang ia minum.

Tak lama. Ponselnya bergetar, layar itu menunjukkan pemberitahuan pesan singkat, "aku tidak akan datang. Sebaiknya kau pulang karena aku takkan menemuimu. Dan jangan berharap perjodohan ini terjadi. Aku tak tertarik."

Entah kenapa matanya tiba-tiba memanas membaca pesan namja ini. Sudah bearapa lama ia menunggu di tempat ini. Sedang orang yang akan ditemuinya tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk datang. Begitu ketus dan sombong. Ini juga bukan yang ia inginkan. Hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk orang tuanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membalas…

"Maafkan aku. Meski kau tidak tertarik. Aku akan tetap berharap dapat bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih!"

Jam sudah hampir mendekati pukul dua belas. Waktu dimana biasanya para pekerja istirahat untuk makan siang. Semestinya mencari tempat yang enak untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat atau memesan makanan agar dapat memakannya di kantor sambil sesekali bekerja. Tapi, namja cantik ini tidak melakukan kedua hal tersebut. Jika biasanya ia makan siang di cafe. Maka hari ini ia tergesa-gesa menyetir audi A8 miliknya.

Jika saja umma-nya memberitahu lebih cepat saat menyuruhnya untuk ke kantor namjaitu. Bukan saat beberapa menit lagi jam makan siang akan tiba. Bisa saja namja itu sudah meninggalkan kantor duluan. Padahal Seokjin sudah melarangnya menyetir karena bisa saja ia mendapat serangan dan terjadi kecelakan. Tapi, ia yakin kali ini akan sampai dengan selamat. Semoga saja…

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Tidak, ehm maksudku… coba kau lihat apa ada Min Hari di daftarnya."

"Ah, anda Min Hari General manager Y&J design?"

"Aku anaknya, aku datang mewakilinya untuk menemui CEO Park."

"Silahkan, disebelah sini."

Yoongi mengikuti sekretaris wanita itu menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang besar dengan desain yang menurut Yoongi sangat klasik. Banyak menggunakan aksen kayu pada dinding dan bebatuan untuk meja dan kursinya. Lemari kayu terpajang di belakang meja, buku-buku tebal tersusun rapi disana. Tirai putih menutupi jendela besar yang ada disisi dinding. Ia tidak tahu jika CEO brand tas ternama memiliki selera yang unik.

"Tuan Park sedang keluar, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Mengangguk, setelah melihat sekretaris itu menutup pintu ia membiarkan tubuhnya duduk di atas sofa empuk yang terdapat tepat di depan meja CEO. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Jimin. Ibunya bilang, ia sudah mengatur janji dengan Jimin. Tapi karena ibunya harus ke Ausie, jadi ia minta untuk Yoongi menggantikannya.

Tedengar suara pintu terbuka, kemudian suara tak tuk sepatu yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jika kedatanganmu untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohan itu, lebih baik kau pulang Min samonim." Ucap namja itu terus berjalan ke mejanya tanpa menoleh untuk melihat wajah tamunya. Meletakkan tabletnya di atas meja, "tidak usah pedulikan omong kosong abeoji,"

Mata Yoongi memperhatikan punggung Jimin yang terus membelakanginya. Terlihat kokoh, juga muscle yang menyembul dari kemejanya saat namja itu membuka jas cream lalu menggantungnya di tiang. Untuk tinggi, namja ini memiliki ukuran tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya sekitar 10 cm. Dan suaranya, ia suka suara dengan intonasi jelas dan tegas. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan namja ini barusan karena sibuk memperhatikan namja ini—moributobalkeutkajji.

Jimin sebentar terhenti kegiatannya membuka map di atas mejanya. Merasa Min Hari yang cerewet kini sama sekali tidak membalas ucapannya. Memutuskan untuk melihat tamunya itu, dan rasa penasarannya terjawab saat melihat sosok yang duduk di sofa ruangannya. Namja mungil dan pucat yang ia ingat pernah dilihatnya pada foto yang disodorkan Min Hari. Wajah tirus itu tertegun menatap ke arahnya…

Deg deg deg…

Waktu seakan terhenti. Yoongi merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata itu. Mata tipis dengan bingkai bersudut tajam, tatapannya tegas melalui iris hitam yang menawan. Wajah sempurna yang dilengkapi surai hitam pekat yang menutupi sebagian keningnya. Tampan, tampan sekali…

"Kau Min Yoongi?"

"Y—ya… itu aku," Yoongi tergagap lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mencoba mengontrol rasa yang bergejolak dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" melangkah, lalu duduk di sofa yang berlawanan diagonal dengan Yoongi.

"Aku menggantikan Min samonim untuk menemuimu. Dia ada urusan di Ausie, jadi dia tidak bisa datang." Menebar senyumnya untuk Jimin. Ia tidak mendapatkan balasan yang sama.

Jimin mendengus mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Perihal apa? Kau tahu apa yang akan Min Hari-ssi bicarakan denganku?"

Menggeleng pelan menunjukkan wajah polosnya, "Tidak, dia tidak memberitahu apa pun,"

Namja tampan itu mendesah kesal, mata tipis itu mendelik seakan mengancam, "kalau begitu, pulanglah. Kau hanya menghambat pekerjaanku. Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu jika aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Meski kau memberikan tubuhmu secara gratis, aku tidak akan menerimanya."

"Maaf—"

"Jadi, jika kau tidak ingin mendengar kalimat lebih kotor dari ini. Silahkan pergi. Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis. Aku bisa memutuskan kontrak secara sepihak dengan Min Hari. Lagipula aboji tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Orchidee." Ucap Jimin tanpa membiarkan Yoongi untuk menyelanya. Wajah itu terus menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senangnya.

Tanpa di duga Jimin, namja cantik itu tersenyum, kemudian berdiri, "baik, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Terima kasih." Membungkuk kecil pada Jimin lalu meninggalkannya dalam langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

Aku tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Saat aku melihat matamu. Semua itu seakan memutarbalikkan duniaku.

Aku tidak tahu jika cinta datang semudah ini…

"Hei Min Yoongi! Sampai kapan akan mangkir? Jika hari ini kau tidak datang. Maka aku akan mengejarmu meski ke kamar mandi wanita sekali pun!"

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti malam. Tunggu aku, Umma cerewet!"

Menyimpan ponselnya dalan pouch selempang yang dibawanya. Hari ini ia memilih untuk menaiki taksi. Khawatir karena kulit pucatnya semakin pucat, juga rasa pening di kepalanya selalu datang tak terduga meski ia bisa menyamarkannya dengan menenggak dua butir painkiller. Sejauh ini ia masih bisa menyembunyikan semuanya karena jarangnya intensitas pertemuannya dengan kedua bumonim-nya. Well, itu menguntungkan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Ia datang untuk memenuhi janji sepihak yang dibuat kemarin. Sebenarnya sedikit merasa bodoh. Kenapa setelah perkataan kasar Jimin ia masih saja mau menemui namja itu, sangat-sangat ingin bertemu dengan Jimin. Ingin melihat mata yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ia menyukainya… Apa mungkin menyukai orang dalam waktu sesingkat ini? Well, ia juga tidak percaya hal ini sebelum ia mengalaminya sendiri. Alunan merdu jantungnya memberitahu segalanya.

Entah beruntung atau apa. Yoongi dipersilahkan masuk oleh sekretaris Jimin dengan alasan yang sama. Padahal ia hanya mengarang saat berkata bahwa ia lagi-lagi mewakili umma-nya untuk bertemu dengan Jimin. Seperti halnya kemarin, Jimin juga sedang tidak berada di ruangannya. Sekertarisnya bilang, Jimin sedang meeting. Mungkin akan selesai sebentar lagi.

Untuk sekedar membunuh waktu, memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat apa yang ada di atas meja kerja Jimin. Seluruh benda di meja itu tersusun dengn rapih. Terdapat sebuah gelas persegi yang tertulis nama PARK JI MIN di atasnya. Selain itu sebuah PC dan tumpukan map di sudut meja. Fountain pen tergeletak di atas lembaran kertas. Dan di sudut meja yang satunya lagi, ada bingkai foto. Gambar Jimin dengan seorang namja yang sangat cantik dan lucu. Hm, mungkin adiknya…

"Sedang apa kau?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Yoongi. Berjengit menjauhi meja Jimin saat sang pemilik mendekat ke arahnya. Mata tajam itu memperhatikan setiap sisi mejanya. Seakan takut ada barangnya yang rusak atau hilang.

"Aku tidak mencuri, kau tenang saja…" tukas Yoongi seakan mengetahui maksud dari gerak-gerik Jimin. Namja cantik itu kini telah duduk di sofa dan menyeruput teh yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Bukankah sudah jelas ku katakan padamu? aku tidak tertarik!"

"Maaf, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Yoongi terkekeh. Membuat cheekbone-nya melayang. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tertawa di saat Jinki menatap tidak senang ke arahnya.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkanku? Apa keluargamu kurang kaya hingga kau mau dihidupi olehku."

"Jika orangtuaku tidak memilihmu, maka aku tidak akan begini. Kau pasti punya alasan untuk menolakku. Aku juga punya alasan untuk bertahan. Jadi, ayo berjuang bersama." Lagi-lagi berucap dengan senyumannya yang ringan.

Jimin tak menanggapi. Setelah melihat Yoongi, ia jadi melupakan hal yang mesti ia kerjakan setelah meeting. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Yoongi lalu beralih mengambil telepon di mejanya. "Aku minta desain terbaru untuk musim semi tahun ini, cepat!" Tegasnya melalui line telepon. Mungkin ia berbicara dengan sekretarisnya.

Tak lama, seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya. Sekretaris yang biasanya mengantarkan Yoongi memasuki ruangan ini.

"Maaf tuan, satu-satunya perusahaan desain yang bekerja sama dengan kita adalah Y&J dan mereka belum mengirimkan desain pada perusahaan kita." Jelas sekretaris itu yang badannya makin mengerucut karena Jimin melempar tatapan membunuhnya. Takut sekali jika jawabannya salah dan membuat Jimin mengeluarkan kata pedasnya.

"Apa katamu? Pusat di Paris menginginkan desain dari kita secepatnya! Cepat hubungi Y&J untuk mengirim desain segera!"

"Ba—baik Tuan." Dan sekretaris itu segera meninggalkan ruangan Jimin setelah membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Um, aneh sekali. Aku belum mendapatkan permintaan pembuatan desain musim semi dari umma." Yoongi bergumam, namun suaranya masih bisa sampai ke telinga Jimin yang hanya berjarak satu meter darinya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau selalu melihat hasil desain Y&J kan?" Jimin tidak memberikan jawaban. Hanya mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia penasaran. Tapi tak terlalu senang jika mengakuinya, "Y&J hanya memiliki satu designer tas," ia bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkah ke arah bookself di ruangan Jimini. Menarik sebuah map biru langit yang terletak disana, membuka lembar halamannya. Sebenarnya map inilah yang menarik perhatian matanya pada bookself Jimin saat pertama kali memasuki tempat ini.

Yoongi berhenti di sebuah halaman. Gambar sebuah desain tas berwarna merah tua. Lalu mengangkatnya agar Jimin bisa melihat.

"Kau lihat? ?… ? Yoon Gi." Tunjuknya pada sebuah simbol hangul di sudut kertas.

Akhirnya namja itu paham jika namja pucat yang ada di ruangannya ini adalah designer Y&J yang selama ini membantu mereka dalam masalah desain. Jujur saja, selama ini ia selalu puas dengan hasil kerja Y&J. Karena itu ia agak berat memutuskan hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan ini.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di gedung Y&J atau acara-acara lain yang menyangkut perusahaan keluargamu."

Sebuah lengkungan tercipta di wajah manis Yoongi. Senang sekali saat namja yang suka mengacuhkannya itu kini penasaran tentang dirinya, "aku bekerja di rumah, aku tidak suka bekerja di tempat yang ramai dan sibuk seperti di kantor."

Namja cantik pemilik mata indah ini memang tidak suka bekerja di kantornya. Sejak lulus kuliah, ia dipekerjakan umma-nya di perusahaan keluarga. Dan selama itu ia hanya bekerja, mendesain di dalam rumah. Menyerahkan seluruh masalah kerja sama dan investasi pada ibunya. Ia jarang keluar, biasanya ia keluar hanya untuk pergi ke apartemen Seokjin lalu kembali mengurung diri disana. Sekedar untuk menjaga baby Seokjoon –bayi laki-laki Namjoon dan Seokjin— jika kedua orangtuanya sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

"Bisa kau buat desain itu sekarang?"

"Huh?"

Yah, Kibum melihatnya lagi. Jinki yang to the point sudah kembali. Tak masalah, ia juga menyukai Jinki yang seperti ini. Tapi… mengerjakan desain dengan spontan bukan hal yang mudah huh? bisa-bisa menghabiskan seluruh energinya untuk memikirkan ide-ide yang nanti akan ia tuangkan. Dia harus menggunakan kepalanya dengan baik.

"Perusahaan pusat menginginkannya, paling lambat jam 10 malam nanti."

"Disini?"

"Sekretarisku akan menyiapkan keperluanmu."

"Musim semi identik dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Aku akan menambahkan emblem cherry blossom pada pangkal tali tas. Warna yang akan ku gunakan sepertinya dominan pink dan orange. Karena musim sebelumnya aku menggunakan warna gelap untuk agar kontras dengan putihnya salju. Ehm."

Namja cantik itu sebenarnya berbicara sendiri. Karena Jimin yang ia ingin ajak bicara daritadi mengabaikannya. Lelaki itu hanya sesekali mengangguk, terkadang mengucapkan apa yang menjadi ide dalam otaknya. Ide yang tak ia sangka akan mengalir selancar ini di otaknya di tempat yang bukan di rumahnya. Biasanya ia sama sekali tak bisa bekerja jika ada orang lain disekitarnya, atau suara yang mengganggunya. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir sebaik ini? Apa karena dia adalah Park Jimin?

"Bisa kau tambahkan kesan gold?"

"Gold? Tentu. Kita akan menggunakan rantai berwarna emas. Juga untuk pouch akan lebih cantik jika permukaannya dilapisi gold glitter. Cocok untuk dibawa ke pesta." Tanpa menatap Jimin. Ia sibuk mencorat-coret kertas sketsa yang ada di hadapannya. Pensil-pensil warna terhambur. Juga beberapa snack cokelat yang tertumpuk di dekatnya. Saat bekerja Yoongi selalu menguncir poninya, membentuk apple. Dan kacamata berbingkai putih yang lumayan menutupi pipi tirusnya.

Sudah hampir delapan jam namja cantik itu tanpa henti menggambar desain tas. Jimin memintanya untuk bekerja di tempat ini, dan secepatnya harus selesai mengerjakan empat belas desain. Lumayan menguras energinya, terlebih ia hanya memakan snack-snack ini.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian sesuatu yang dikhawatirkan Yoongi akhirnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba, Yoongi menghempas pensilnya, ia merasa sesuatu seakan menggigit-gigit kepalanya. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas, masih berusaha ditumpunya dengan kedua sikut meski kepalanya seberat batu.

"Aku hanya perlu menggambar tiga desain lagi. Tapi, aku perlu ide. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Setengah jam lagi aku kembali, ok?" Yoongi berujar, dengan senyum tipisnya. Susah payah ia membangun senyum itu.

Mata tajam itu hanya memandangnya, kemudian tanpa bicara apa pun ia kembali fokus pada PC yang ada di mejanya. Yoongi menganggap itu adalah jawaban 'iya'. Segera saja, ia meninggalkan ruangan Jimin dengan membawa pouch miliknya. Mencari toilet terdekat, lalu masuk ke salah satu kamar kecil. Menguncinya.

"Aaash…" Desisnya memegangi kepala. Tangan kecilnya terbata-bata mencari painkilleryang ada di pouch-nya. "Demi tuhan. Dimana benda itu…ssh.." Menahan rasa sakit kepalanya hingga peluh mengucur. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali menghantam kepalanya sendiri ke daun pintu.

Akhirnya ia menemukan botol painkiller. Tangannya gemetar mengeluarkan dua butir tablet dari sana. Sulit sekali hingga butir obat itu memasuki mulutnya. Ia menelannya, setelah itu terhempas, tak sempat untuk merasa jijik dengan lantai yang didudukinya. Rasa sakit itu samar-samar menghilang, seiring dengan keringatnya yang mulai mengering.

Penglihatannya kabur, kakinya terseok-seok memasuki pintu rumah sakit. Perlahan, rasa nyeri itu menyerang kepalanya, seakan menghantamnya dengan batu. Sakit sekali, sampai-sampai ia tak mampu membawa kepalanya berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar beberapa suara mendekat kearahnya. Tak bisa menyahut karena semuanya terasa berat. Gelap dan…

"Apa kepalamu pernah membentur sesuatu," namja berkacamata itu bertanya lembut pada pasiennya, atau juga bisa disebut sahabatnya. Barusan saja orang dihadapannya ini memberinya shock terapi karena pingsan dengan wajah penuh darah di koridor rumah sakit.

Namja cantik itu menutup mulutnya. Hanya terpaku memperhatikan kedua mata bulat milik Seokjin yang terlapisi kaca mata tebal. Sebenarnya pikirannya sedang melayang, sakit kepala masih dirasakannya. Kulitnya memutih, bibirnya pucat pasih. Seperti mayat hidup.

"Jawablah, jebal. Aku perlu tahu kenapa kau bisa menderita gegar otak berat seperti ini!" Kali ini dengan nada sangat memohon. Ia menyentuh jemari kurus milik Yoongi yang terasa dingin. Sungguh ia takut sekali menyampaikan keadaan sahabatnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak kuat saat melihat hasil tesnya.

"Cepat katakan, Min Yoongi…" penuh pengharapan agar namja cantik ini dapat menceritakannya. Jujur saja, ini membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Bibir tipis itu menyungging senyum pahit, memutuskan untuk bercerita atau tidak, namun akhirnya ia bersuara, "yah, seingatku aku pernah terjatuh di kamar mandi. Kepalaku terbentur wastafel. Pingsan lalu saat terbangun hari sudah berganti." Terkekeh masam, air matanya mengalir, "Ku kira, jika aku sadar berarti tidak ada yang salah. Bagian belakang kepalaku hanya sedikit benjol. Satu minggu kemudian semuanya pulih."

Entah ia harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kebodohan ini bahwa ia tidak berhati-hati atau karena ia tidak memeriksakan keadaannya. Atau karena kemalangan hidup dengan orang tua sibuk. Bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali bumo-nya memasukki kamarnya. Boro-boro mengetahui Yoongi tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi. Menelponnya pun tidak. Mungkin jika mati saat itu. Ia akan ditemukan jika dirinya sudah membusuk. Semuanya terdengar miris. Kejadian ini terlalu memalukan untuk dibagikan pada Seokjin.

"Yoongi," suara yang terdengar mengasihani. Membuat namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya. Jika saja Seokjin bukan dokter spesialis otak. Ia tidak akan mau memberi tahu Seokjin perihal penyakitnya. Tak suka saat orang yang ia sayangi menjadi khawatir karena dirinya yang tak penting.

"Berikan aku painkiller lebih banyak, dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tsk-kumohon, dengarkan aku…"

"Tapi, kenapa obat itu tidak mempan lagi padaku? Boleh aku menambah dosisnya satu butir lagi." Yoongi memotong ucapan Seokjin. Berpura-pura santai dengan keadaannya. Juga bertingkah seakan painkiller hanyalah sebuah vitamin yang jika kekurangan kau bisa memakannya sebanyak mungkin tanpa efek samping berbahaya.

Seokjin sedikit bergerak resah, mengusap keningnya lalu menghembuskan nafas berat, "Kondisimu sudah terlalu buruk, painkiller tak akan membantu banyak." Jelasnya tak sabaran.

Menggedikkan bahunya, "Apa boleh buat,"

"Kau ingat diagnosaku pertama kali? Saat itu aku bilang nyawamu mungkin hanya tinggal satu bulan. Itu karena gejala yang kau jelaskan sudah sangat berlebihan. Muntah. Pingsan. Mimisan lebih dari tiga kali sehari." Seokjin diam sebentar, memperhatikan dengan serius wajah pucat dalam irisnya. Sumpah, rasanya ia sendiri ingin meninju mukanya setelah menyampaikan hal mengerikan ini pada sahabatnya tersayang, "Satu minggu, ah… Ani, kau hanya punya lima hari atau kurang dari itu. Jadi tolong turuti kata-kataku, kali ini saja."

"Maaf tapi tuan Park sedang menerima tamu, kau tidak bisa masuk." Jawab sekretaris yang sudah dua kali ia jumpai saat ke kantor ini. Sekretaris yang ramah, sangat baik karena mengizinkannya masuk. Apalagi setelah ia membantu Jimin mendesain. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini…

"Siapa?"

"Ah, itu…" Ragu-ragu menjawab. Agak menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Tak berani menatap mata Yoongi. Ada apa? Memang ia tahu jika rumor pertunangannya dengan Jimin sudah tersebar. Seluruh pegawai disini menghormatinya seperti seorang nyonya muda.

"Gaeul-ssi, kau dipanggil tuan Hwang!" Ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul disana. Saat Yoongi menoleh, namja itu langsung membungkuk sopan, lalu permisi bersamaan dengan sekretaris Jimin.

Yoongi tadinya mau menunggu dengan duduk dibarisan sofa di depan ruangan Jimin. Namun, saat ia baru saja akan menghempaskan tubuhnya kesana. Ia mendengar suara kikikan di ruangan Jimin. Suara manis seorang namja. Bukan Jimin tentu saja. Hal ini membuatnya tak betah untuk duduk. Memutuskan untuk mendekati pintu, menempelkan telinganya disana. Suara itu makin jelas kala ia melakukannya. Suara Jimin yang menggoda pemilik suara lain. Suara lain itu terkikik lagi.

"Hyung, kau bodoh…" Ucap suara manis itu dengan penuh nada manja. Yoongi perlahan mendorong pintu besar itu. Melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terasa diiris sebuah silet. Merasakan bagaimana sakit hati saat seseorang yang ia sukai memangku namjacantik dalam pelukannya. Dan namja cantik itu tertawa bahagia, bersandar dalam bahu bidang milik Jimin.

Cklek!

"Ah, maaf! Aku mengganggu? Ku kira tidak ada tamu, sekali lagi aku mohon maaf!" Berujar setelah Yoongi yang sengaja membuka pintu itu. Berpura-pura polos. Tak peduli jika aktingnya buruk. Membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali tanpa pergi dari sana. Hanya berharap bahwa namja cantik itu cepat-cepat pergi dari pangkuan Jimin.

"Eh, siapa ini Jimin hyung?" Namja cantik itu melompat dari pangkuan Jimin. Ia menunjuk ke arah Yoongi yang tersenyum cantik padanya.

"Dia? Kenalkan, dia Min Yoongi, desainer Y&J yang biasa menciptakan desain untuk Orchidee." Ucap Jimin, tanpa beralih dari duduknya. Menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan tidak suka. Seakan Yoongi hama penganggu yang harus disingkirkan.

"Ah, Jinjayo? Jungkook ibnida! Wah, aku suka sekali desainmu Min Yoongi-ssi. Aku memakai tasmu sekarang," memamerkan ransel hitam dengan sentuhan kepingan logam di atasnya. Desain yang pernah Yoongi buat untuk anak-anak muda di musim ini.

"Terima kasih," lagi-lagi membungkuk sopan. Tersenyum menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk? Bukankah sudah ku katakan pada Gaeul untuk tidak mengizinkan siapa pun masuk?" Jimin menyela.

Yoongi menggeleng-geleng cepat, tangannya juga sama. Mengibas ke arah Jimin, "Ah, ani. Ini bukan salah sekretarismu. Dia tidak ada ditempat, jadi aku langsung masuk saja. Maafkan aku."

"Hyung! Kenapa kau begitu? Tsk-" Jungkook menunjukkan wajah imutnya yang sebal. Yoongi mengakui bahwa Jungkook sangat cantik. Lebih muda darinya, dan lebih banyak memakai aegyo alami. Saat berbicara dengan Jungkook, Jimin akan menunjukkan sikap lembutnya. Jadi ini pacar Jimin? Alasan namja itu menolak dirinya.

"Gwenchanayo Jungkook-ssi, itu semua salahku."

"Aish aku panggil kau hyung saja, othe? Hilangkan embel-embel 'ssi' saat kau memanggilku hyung."

"Keurae? Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ah, aku dan Jimin hyung mau makan siang. Mau ikut bersama kami?"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya berat. Seharusnya ia tidak ikut dalam acara makan siang ini. Ia tidak tahan melihat mata tipis itu selalu mendelik tidak suka padanya. Ia juga harus merasakan sakit saat kedua pasangan ini berinteraksi. Mau tidak mau ia mengakui bahwa ia hanyalah orang ketiga disini. Dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Pesanlah, aku akan memakan apa pun pesananmu." Jimin mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook setelah berucap. Saat selanjutnya, ia sudah sibuk dengan tablet PC yang dibawanya.

"Jimin hyung selalu begitu, dia lebih suka tablet PC daripada mengobrol. Kecuali jika itu aku." Beritahu Jungkook dengan wajah antusiasnya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dengan kekehannya yang menunjukkan barisan gigi rapih. Sebuah pertanyaan terbesit di benaknya, "Di mana kau mengenalnya?"

"Um? This hyung? Aku berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Dulunya, apartemen kami bersebelahan."

"Ah, begitukah?" Tanggapnya singkat. Jungkook mengiyakan, lalu kembali sibuk dengan menu yang ada ditangannya. Jawaban Jungkook membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar tertinggal jika harus dibandingkan dengan Jungkook. Apa keduanya sudah sangat terikat?

Makan siang berjalan sangat menyenangkan berkat Jungkook. Namja cantik itu tak henti-hentinya mengajak Yoongi mengobrol dengan seluruh tema yang ada. Yang tidak berbicara hanya Jimin, kecuali jika Jungkook berkata 'benar kan hyung?' Dan Jimin akan menjawab dengan 'benar,' lalu tersenyum seraya melakukan skinship baik itu usapan di kepala atau di wajah Jungkook.

"Daya tahan tubuh Jimin hyung sangat buruk, jadi aku harus memilih makanan yang benar untuknya. Aku pernah membelikannya samgyetang di jalanan dan dia langsung demam setelah memakannya."

"Ah, dia seperti bayi." Yoongi menanggapi. Meski sebenarnya ia tak terlalu mendengarkan karena lama-kelamaan ia merasa Jimin memandang seakan mengusirnya. Mungkin namja itu tidak nyaman atas kehadirannya. Tipe orang yang tidak suka banyak bicara dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

"Um! Benar sekali. Tubuhnya yang kokoh ini sebenarnya sangat rentan penyakit."

Jimin bergerak, berhenti memakai sendoknya untuk menatap Jungkook, "Hm, Jungkookie sayang. Berhentilah membeberkan semua itu. Habiskan makan siangmu saja ne?" Menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Hati namja cantik itu miris. Pertama kali ia melihat Jimin tersenyum dan senyuman itu begitu menawan. Terlihat sangat tulus dan penuh kebahagiaan. Ia ingin sekali mendapatkan senyuman itu. Dan saat senyuman itu menghilang, merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang direnggut darinya.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Suara yang membuat senyum Jiminpudar itu sungguh menggelegar. Seluruh pengunjung cafe bahkan mengentikan makan mereka hanya untuk menyaksikan namja tampan yang baru saja datang. Meneriakkan nama Jungkook.

"Tae... Taehyung hyung?!" Tergagap mengucap nama namja bermata besar itu. Jungkook sontak berdiri, menahan lengan namja jangkung itu untuk lebih mendekat lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Jimin-ssi! Apa kau tidak pernah sadar hah! Lepaskan Jungkook! Biarkan dia memilih seseorang yang ia inginkan!"

Jimin mendengus, tak mau kalah dengan Taehyung, ia membalas, "Orang yang ia pilih adalah aku!"

"Cih! Harusnya kau tahu, Jungkook hanya menganggapmu seorang kakak yang ia hormati. 20 tahun bersama, wajar jika ia dekat denganmu. Tapi yang dia suka adalah aku!"

"Hei, maaf…" Yoongi berusaha menyela, tapi… Suara Jimin menghentikan niatnya.

"Apa katamu? Hah-DIA KEKASIHKU!"

"Kau tidak juga mengerti huh? Dia sudah dijodohkan denganku! Kajja Jungkook, kita pergi."

"Ta… Tapi…" Jungkook masih tergagap. Tak ada pilihan lain saat Taehyung sudah mengerat pergelangan tangannya. Segera menariknya pergi. Tapi, Jimin takkan semudah itu menyerah. Balas menarik tangan Jungkook yang satunya lagi.

"Appo-" mendengar keluhan Jungkook. Jimin langsung melepas pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang ditariknya, "hyung, biarkan aku bicara pada Taehyung hyung, um? Jangan khawatir." Setelah berucap, dengan mudah Taehyung mengajaknya meninggalkan cafe yang mendadak sunyi itu. Beberapa pelanggan sibuk berbisik sesekali melirik pada Jimin.

"Jim…"

Braaaaaak! Namja tampan itu menendang kaki meja. Mengerang marah, meninggalkan Yoongi begitu saja tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Yoongi kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi setelah beberapa saat berdiri. Keadaan sudah kembali tenang. Tak ada bisik-bisik orang yang membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Hanya musik yang menjadi backsound cafe. Mata tipisnya melirik ke arah hidangan yang belum habis. Sayang sekali nafsu makannya sudah habis. Di tambah lidahnya yang sekarang sulit membedakan rasa. Seokjin bilang saraf otaknya mulai terganggu. Jadi sedikit banyak mempengaruhi inderanya.

Sesuatu menarik perhatian matanya. Tablet PC dan sebuah iPhone. Barang Jimin tertinggal disini. Mungkin namja itu belum menyadarinya.

Yoongi sudah menghubungi Orchidee, ia berhasil disambungkan dengan sekretaris Jimin. Yeoja itu bilang, setelah makan siang, Jimin tidak kembali ke kantornya. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah alamat officetel milik Jimin yang berada di Cheongdam-dong. Ia tak bisa mengantarkan benda ini secepatnya jika harus ke wilayah itu. Hari ini umma-nya pulang dari Ausie, dan ia sudah berjanji menjemputnya lalu mendiskusikan desain dadakan yang kemarin ia buat.

Malam harinya, ia sudah berada di depan pintu officetel Jimin. Berkali-kali ia menekan bel, namun, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ia pikir Jimin mungkin singgah di suatu tempat untuk minum. Suatu hal yang wajar jika namja itu ingin mabuk saat menghadapi masalah seperti ini kan?

Namja cantik itu memilih berjongkok di depan officetel yang beralaskan karpet halus. Ia tak bisa menunda besok untuk memberikan benda ini karena sama seperti dirinya, ia tahu bahwa ponsel dan tablet PC ini sangat penting bagi Jimin. Iphone dalam genggamannya itu bahkan berdering puluhan kali. Notifikasi e-mail terus berdenting. Ia khawatir jika Jimin melewatkan hal penting lebih lama lagi.

Merogoh tas miliknya, mengeluarkan botol painkiller lalu menenggak tiga butir dari mereka dengan bantuan air. Entah Seokjin akan mengumpat apa padanya, ia tidak peduli. Dua butir painkiller sudah tak bermanfaat baginya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku sedang… eh?" Yoongi mendongak, langsung berdiri melihat wajah kusut yang ada di hadapannya, "Jimin-ssi, kau pulang?" Sapanya dengan senyuman. Tangannya mati-matian menyembunyikan botol obat miliknya. Meski jika Jimin melihatnya pun, mungkin namja itu tidak akan peduli.

Tidak menyahut, malah membuka pad penutup tombol di depan pintu lalu memasukkan kodenya. Terdengar suara konfirmasi, membuka pintu itu sebelum Yoongi bersuara…

"Kau tidak merasa kehilangan barang? Aku membawakannya untukmu," menunjukkan dua benda yang ada di tangannya. Jimin mengambilnya, lalu kembali berbalik membuka pintunya.

"Masuklah…"

"Ah, ya…"

Yoongi mengikuti namja itu dari belakangnya. Matanya menerawang ke dalam officetel milik Jimin. Sangat rapih dan wangi. Berbeda dengan kantornya yang klasik. Rumahnya terkesan elegan dengan warna putih dan perabot kaca. Juga terdapat akuarium pipih dan panjang yang menjadi dinding pembatas antara ruang tamu dan kamarnya hingga Yoongi dapat melihatnya kontras.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Jimin menawarkan seraya mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk duduk disofa bermotif zebra miliknya. Namja itu melepaskan jasnya, menyampir benda berwarna dongker itu di salah satu sofanya.

Yoongi menggeleng, "A..aniyo! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan barangmu. Juga, aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa desain tambahan ke e-mail mu, Jimin-ssi."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, meraih tablet yang tadi ia letakkan begitu saja di meja. Memainkan benda itu dalam tangannya. Sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang." Berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu ini.

"Kau menyukaiku sampai-sampai kau mau mengantarkan semua ini?" Kalimat itu cukup untuk menghentikan gerakan Yoongi, namja cantik itu menoleh pada Jimin. Tak mengangguk, atau mengatakan 'ya'. Ia hanya memperhatikan mimik Jimin yang berubah menjadi agak mengerikan menurutnya, "alasan klise untuk sengaja menemuiku. Tsk-Jika kau menyukaiku, kau tidak akan menolak jika aku menidurimu kan?"

Jantung namja cantik itu seakan berhenti berdetak. Darahnya berdesir-desir mendengar ucapan Jimin. Ia takut, juga gugup. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa."Jimin-ssi, apa kau…"

"Aku tidak mabuk," Jimin menunjukkan smirk-nya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati Yoongi yang sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Jimin berjalan ke arahnya.

Tangan besar itu terulur untuk melepas tas Yoongi. Melemparkannya ke atas sofa. Sesaat kemudian, menarik tubuh ramping Yoongi merapat hingga tubuh bagian bawah mereka menempel.

"A… Aku…" Tergagap. Tubuhnya mengkaku saat posisinya begitu dekat dengan Jimin. Gelisah, gemetar. Ia bisa melihat seringaian itu makin menjadi. Benar, namja ini tidak mabuk. Bukan berbau alkohol tapi aroma keringat dicampur wangi parfum.

"Ah, kau begitu menyukaiku hingga kau mau memberikan tubuhmu? Buktikan jika kau benar-benar tulus menerima perjodohan ini. Aku akan mencicip tubuhmu, sekali." Ucapnya bengis dengan tatapan super mengerikan. Yoongi bisa merasakan aura jahat dari tubuh Jimin menguar.

Jimin memulai, mencium telinga Yoongi. Membasahi bagian itu dengan liurnya. Kemudian, menjalankan lidahnya di rahang, hingga sampai ke leher putih itu. Mengecap beberapa tanda merah disana dengan sedotannya yang membuat Yoongi mendesis sakit.

"Aah, keumanhaeyo Jimin…ss. Mmh.,"

"Bicara non-formal saja, hm?" Jimin berucap dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Sedetik kemudian namja itu membawa Yoongi dalam gendongannya. Menghempaskan tubuh itu ke atas ranjang miliknya. Menimpakan tubuhnya pada tubuh kecil Yoongi dengan sedikit menumpunya di sikut.

"Mmmh," Jimin mencium bibirnya. Ciuman pertama yang langsung diiringi dengan sentuhan lidah. Menyesap bibir itu rakus tanpa memberi kesempatan Yoongi untuk membalasnya. Sebelah tangannya sibuk membuka kancing pakaian satu persatu, menanggalkan pakaian namja cantik itu.

Ingin rasanya Yoongi menjerit saat namja tampan itu semakin menjadi-jadi menjajah kulit mulusnya. Ia merasakan hangat mulut Jimin, juga perihnya saat namja itu menghisap permukaan kulitnya terlalu keras, atau bahkan menggigitnya. Hanya dapat memeluk pundak namja itu. Membekap mulutnya dengan pundak Jimin.

Ia hanya berharap tubuhnya kuat menerima Jimin.

"Appo… A—ppo Jim—in…"

Air matanya sudah luruh dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Matanya terpejam erat. Merasakan bagaimana lembab dan hangat suhu tubuh Jimin di kulitnya. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat, membuat kepalanya sakit setengah mati. Berkali-kali ia mengeluh sakit, namun mustahil ia bisa mendengar. Hanya suara lenguhan namja tampan itu yang menikmati kenikmatan tubuhnya. Juga, suaranya rintihan tak tertahan dari bibir tipisnya.

Benar, aku menyukaimu. Kau boleh melakukan apa pun padaku. Karena aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu…

Pagi menjelang. Sinaran mentari menyelip di antara gorden putih, mencapai wajah tampan itu. Merasa terusik, menggeliat pelan. Ia belum ingin bangun. Malah berbalik arah melawan jendelanya, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh naked-nya. Pemilik mata tipis itu baru saja akan terlelap sebelum mendengar suara berisik seperti suara minyak panas terkena air diiringi wangi yang sedap. Hal itu memaksanya membuka mata, memperthatikan sesuatu yang samar dibalik akuarium miliknya.

Setelah memasang celana pendek dan kaos putih tipis, namja tampan itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Memperhatikan sosok ramping yang kini menguasai dapurnya. Namja cantik itu bersenandung seraya mondar-mandir, kadang ke depan kulkas, kadang ke bak cuci lalu kembali ke depan penggorengannya.

Min Yoongi. Namja itu belum sadar jika Jimin memperhatikannya seandainya ia tidak berbalik untuk menaruh telur yang baru digorengnya. Jimin bersandar di sisi akuariumnya dengan tangan terlipat. Melihat itu, ia sedikit terhenyak, namun tersenyum setelahnya.

"Maaf, aku meminjam dapurmu." Melanjutkan untuk meletakkan piring telur di tengah meja. Peralatan makan lain sudah disiapkannya. Juga lauk lain yang tadi sudah ia tata sebelum Jimin bangun, "apa kau tidak pernah memakai dapurmu? Aku harus mencuci alat masak sebelum menggunakannya. Semuanya berdebu." Berucap sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya di atas apron biru, menarik kursi lalu duduk disana.

"Ayo sarapan?" Ajaknya karena beberapa saat Jimin tidak juga duduk di kursinya. Akhirnya, namja tampan itu melangkah ke arahnya. Duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan dirinya. Mata tajam itu memperhatikan apa yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Dua piring nasi goreng dan dua butir telur yang terletak di tengah meja.

"Aku tidak pintar masak. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan." Suara dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa. Biasanya ia hanya memasak sesuatu yang instan seperti makanan kaleng atau roti tawar dengan olesan selai. Selebihnya ia biasa memesan makanan jika ia malas keluar untuk makan malam.

Tak ada suara yang menyahut kalimatnya. Jimin mulai mengangkat sendoknya. Menyuap nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya, menguyahnya beberapa saat sebelum menelannya. Yoongi memperhatikan semua itu dalam tatapan feline eyes-nya. Lama kelamaan ia tertawa kecil, membuat Jimin menghentikan suapannya untuk melempar tatapan tajamnya.

Yoongi berhenti tertawa, "Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih."

Jawaban itu belum cukup bagi Jimin. Namja itu masih saja menyerangnya dengan iris hitam yang menusuk miliknya. Ia ingat bahwa semalam berkali-kali ia menghindari mata itu karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Jika semalam ia menangis saat Jimin memperlakukannya kasar, dan takut dengan tatapan mata itu. Kini, ia menangkisnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Sudut mata rubahnya menyempit karena tertekan pipinya.

"Aku selalu gagal mengajak orang lain sarapan denganku, tapi kali ini aku berhasil mengajakmu. Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku." Jawabnya ringan, walau nada itu sedikit bergetar karena menyangkut kemalangan yang ia alami dan sangat ia sesalkan. Namun, ia sudah mencapai salah satu wish sebelum ia mati. Bukankah itu baik?

Yoongi memeriksa jam di pergelangan tangannya. Berdecak sebal saat yang ia tunggu benar-benar terlambat. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan lalu-lalang manusia yang memasuki cafe. Namun, tak satu pun dari mereka adalah orang yang tepat. Lagi pula tak mungkin ia melupakan wajah namja jangkung itu, meski ia baru sekali bertemu dan hanya sebentar menatap mukanya.

Setelah lima belas menit, akhirnya ia melihatnya. Seseorang dengan memakai sunglasses mendekat ke arahnya, duduk tepat di sofa hadapannya, "Kau Min Yoongi?" Menyilangkan kakinya seraya bersender pada sofa coklat yang di dudukinya.

"Yeah, itu aku." Yoongi berujar malas melihat namja dihadapannya. Mungkin karena ia sudah mendapat kesan buruk dari namja ini saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa tujuanmu bertemu denganku?" Taehyung melepas kacamatanya, memperlihatkan matanya pada Yoongi, "ah, kita berada di kapal yang sama, iya kan? Seolma… Kau mau aku merebut Jungkook dan kau bisa mendapatkan Jimin?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, ia akui Taehyung sangatlah tampan. Tapi, kalimat namja ini selalu membuatnya gusar. Bahkan cara pengucapannya yang seakan membuatnya menjadi namja yang sangat jahat. Ani, dia tidak seperti itu.

"Aniyo, kita tidak berada di kapal yang sama. Sebaliknya, aku minta kau melepaskan Jungkook untuk Jimin."

"Mwo?" Ucap Taehyung penuh penekanan, saking syok ia berhenti menyandar sekedar untuk melihat wajah Yoongi lebih dekat. Memastikan apakah namja mungil itu bercanda atau tidak. Sayangnya ia tidak menemukan clue penipuan di wajah pucat Yoongi.

Yoongi memasang tampang memelasnya, sedikit putus asa dengan reaksi Taehyung yang buruk, "Aku mohon… Kita memang baru mengenal, dan permintaanku sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi…"

"Kau gila? Bukankah kau menyukai Park Jimin?" Taehyung memotong, menjawab berapi-api meski ia sedikit menekan suaranya agar tidak menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Karena yang dia sukai bukan aku."

Karena jawaban Yoongi yang begitu polos, Taehyung tak mampu menjawab apa pun. Memang bagi orang kebanyakan, mungkin akan berusaha merebut meski ia bukan orang yang dicintai. Tapi, Taehyung melihat bahwa namja ini sedikit aneh atau mungkin bodoh. Merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk orang lain. Tsk-

Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat ia merasa otaknya sudah terkontaminasi perkataan Yoongi, ia menggebrak meja di depannya keras, "Aish, kau sudah tidak waras? Aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang tidak masuk akal. Waktu ku tidak cukup untuk hal-hal yang tak berguna begini. Aku pergi…" Beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Chakaman Taehyung-ssi! Keurae, kita berada di perahu yang sama…" Langkah Taehyung terhenti, belum sempat ia berbalik, Yoongi telah melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kita sama-sama orang ketiga."

"Kau kemana saja kemarin? Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kau harus menemuiku satu kali dalam sehari jika kau tida mau di opname?"

Yoongi langsung dihujani celotehan saat ia baru saja dibukakan pintu oleh Seokjin. "Untuk apa? Kau tenang saja Seokjin-ah, aku tidak melakukan hal aneh," melangkahkan kakinya masuk, kemudian melepas syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

Seokjin melanjutkan lagi, "Berapa butir painkiller yang kau minum hari ini? Kau tidak memaksa untuk bekerja berlebihan? Kau tidak membenturkan kepalamu kan?" Kali ini ia melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan yang ia tahu bahwa Yoongi takkan menjawabnya serius. Kini ia mengikuti Yoongi yang berjalan duluan dari pada dirinya. Seakan bahwa Seokjin-lah tamu, dan Yoongi adalah tuan rumahnya.

Namja cantik itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Menghela nafasnya dalam saat bola matanya menatap langit-langit apartemen Seokjin, "mana Namjoon dan baby-mu?"

"Mereka menginap di rumah orang tua… Hei! Kenapa lehermu…" Ucapan Seokjin terhenti ketika melihat leher jenjang Yoongi menggambarkan tanda kemerahan di beberapa tempat, "did you making love, Min Yoongi?!"

Cepat-cepat Yoongi kembali ke posisi duduk yang normal untuk menutupi hickey yang mencolok di lehernya. Ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan sikap salah tingkahnya pada Seokjin.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Otakmu sangat sensitif sekarang, kau tahu kalau melakukan 'itu' tubuhmu akan tergun… Errr! Hei, kau akan mengerti tanpa aku menjelaskan!"

Wajah pucat itu seketika memerah karena ucapan Seokjin. Mengingat bagaimana Jimin memberikan tanda-tanda itu tanpa henti diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Yang sulit ia tutupi adalah dibagian leher, dan ia melupakan jika lehernya sudah tak putih bersih.

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?"

"Dengan seseorang yang tampan."

"Itu bukan jawaban, Yoongi."

"Kau––" Belum sempat ia membalas Seokjin. Rasa mual mengocok perutnya. Seakan ada yang menekan-nekan perutnya, memaksa untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Rasa nyeri membahana di kepalanya.

"Wae? WAE?!" Teriak Seokjin khawatir melihat wajah Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berubah. Uring-uringan saat namja cantik itu memegang mulutnya.

"Aku perlu kamar mandimu?" Berlari secepatnya ke kamar mandi Seokjin yang ia ketahui letaknya. Membanting bantu itu keras, buru-buru membuka kloset. Menghadapkan wajahnya kesana…

"Hoek… Ukh!" Tak ada apa pun yang ia muntahkan. Tapi, rasa mual itu malah makin menjadi. Mendorong-dorong lambungnya untuk melontarkan semua yang ada di sana. Terus saja muntah dan muntah sampai-sampai tenggorokkannya terasa terbakar. Kepalanya pening karena terlalu kuat menggunakan tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan kekosongan.

Lima belas menit ia habiskan hanya untuk bergelut dengan rasa mualnya. Peluhnya tak henti menetes. Tenaganya terkuras habis hingga ia hanya bisa duduk bersandar di bathup. Melipat kedua kakinya untuk mengistirahatkan kepala yang benar-benar merepotkan.

"Yoongi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Akhirnya suara Seokjin terdengar. Ia tahu jika Seokjin sangat memaklumi bahwa keadaan seperti ini sangat memalukan baginya. Jadi, sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak mengganggu hingga suara yang ia timbulkan menghilang.

"Berikan ponselku," entah itu suara atau bukan. Hanya melirih dengan tenaga terakhir.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menunjukkan wajah Seokjin yang juga memucat. Menggambarkan betapa khawatirnya ia dengan keadaan Yoongi. Melangkah mendekat, lalu mensejajarkan dirinya. Dengan handuk dibawanya, mengeringkan wajah Yoongi yang basah. Kemudian menyelimutkannya ke pundak namja cantik itu.

Yoongi merebut ponsel yang ada di tangan Seokjin. Menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Jimin-ssi…"

"Bicaralah,"

"Bisa kau tolong aku? Jika umma-ku menelponmu. Katakan bahwa aku menginap di tempatmu. Gomawo."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena aku meminta bantuanmu… Keutno…"

"Jimin? Siapa dia? Apa orang itu yang…" Telunjuknya mengarah pada ponsel yang kini jatuh bersama tangan Yoongi.

"Kepalaku sakit Seokjin-ah, izinkan aku menginap di sini. Aku tidak mau umma dan appa mengetahui keadaanku. Saat weekend, mereka sedikit memberi perhatian padaku. Itu menakutkan."

Seokjin menahan seluruh rasa penasarannya setelah melihat keadaan Yoongi yang sangat buruk, "Keurae? Tentu saja, sekarang ayo istirahat um?"

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Unrequited Love**

 **By Onsoonisecret**

 **Remake by adrianlee**

 **Original pair OnKey (Onew and Key (SHINee)**

 **Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, and others**

 **a/n: FF ini 1000% milik ka ONSOONISECRET. Aku disini cuman me-remake aja karna demi apapun suka banget sama semua karya ka Onsoo. Kalau ada yang suka OnKey juga, silahkan dibaca karya-karyanya ka Onsoo di** **.com Tapi jangan lupa bua kasih review kalau udah selesai baca ya. Jangan lupa juga kasih review disini karna aku sadar pasti masih ada kesalahan di bagian pengeditannya.**

* * *

Seokjin terjaga dari tidurnya. Tengah malam terpaksa ia terseret dari mimpinya karena mendengar suara-suara di luar kamarnya. Karena ia memang sudah siaga akan hal ini, tanpa pikir panjang ia bangkit, buru-buru mencari sumber suara itu. Makin mendekat, suara itu makin jelas, memperdengarkan suara tersiksa memuntahkan sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Miris sekali, seakan suara itu menusuk telinganya. Tidak tega mendengar betapa tersiksa sahabatnya itu. Berkali-kali ia mendengarkan suara penuh pemaksaan dan penekanan diiringi aliran air, kemudian isakan lemah, seakan memohon-mohon pada tubuhnya untuk berhenti.

"Yoongi.…" Memanggil sepelan mungkin. Memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tanpa izin. Setidaknya ia sudah memberitahu keberadaannya pada Yoongi.

Saat pintu terbuka, ia bisa melihat betapa menyedihkannya kondisi Yoongi . Bersandar di sudur kamar mandi, pakaiannya kusut. Bagian bibir dan dagu basah. Rambut lepek karena keringat. Ia mendongak, mempertlihatkan mata yang menatapnya tanpa semangat, lemah seperti bangkai ikan, "Seokjin-ah, othoke? A… Aku takut mati…" Melirih pelan.

Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan namja berwajah pucat itu, "Yoongi, ku mohon. Turuti kata-kataku."

"Aku… tidak bisa…" Akhirnya namja cantik itu merengek seperti bayi. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Seakan menolak apa saja yang akan masuk ke dalam telinganya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia jadi takut mati. Takut meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Jebal—"

Mata kucing itu menatap sendu ke arah Seokjin, basah dan memerah karena tangisan yang memaksa terus keluar. Ia lelah, sangat lelah dengan seluruh rasa sakit yang menyiksanya. Tak bisa dihindari bahwa ia hanyalah manusia tak berdaya yang sebentar lagi akan tersapu oleh kejamnya seleksi alam, "Kau mau aku mempertaruhkan sisa hidupku yang sedikit dengan lima persen keberhasilan operasi. Lalu jika gagal aku akan mati di meja operasi. Meski pun aku hidup, ada kemungkinan aku cacat. Kau pikir aku akan berkata iya dengan bodohnya? Aku tak bisa mati begitu konyol atau jadi gila…"

"Apa ini karena orang tuamu?"

"Mulanya begitu, tapi… Park Jimin, aku tidak mau dia melihatku terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit…"

"Kenapa Jimin? Kenapa orang bernama Park Jimin itu. Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya sama sekali bisa membuatmu berpikiran bodoh begini? Apa kau begitu menyukainya? Kau begitu menyukainya sampai-sampai kau mau menyerah?!" Geramnya gusar, tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Yoongi.

"Eoh, Aku menyukainya, Jin-ah. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu cepat mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, aku hanya… Menyukainya…" Senyuman itu lemah, sangat lemah. Tapi, kenapa ia masih mau menyunggingkannya ketika menyebut kata 'suka' itu.

Seokjin melemas mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang terdengar sangat tulus, rasanya ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi jika menyangkut rasa suka. Karena ia juga merasakan hal itu terhadap suaminya, "Dia orang baik, eh?" Mendekat ke sebelah Yoongi, menarik pundak namja cantik itu untuk bersandar di lengannya. Sekedar untuk memberikan kenyamanan dibanding sebuah dinding kamar mandi yang dingin dan keras. Karena sepertinya Yoongi tak mau beranjak dari sini.

"Yah," mengusap air mata dengan tangan yang gemetar, "aku suka saat pertama kali melihatnya. Dia sangat tampan, senyumnya indah, tatapannya hangat, pelukannya penuh kasih sayang. Selalu membuatku tertawa tanpa alasan, ucapannya begitu manis selaras dengan nada suaranya."

"Dia mencintaimu?"

Yoongi menunduk dalam, serinai air matanya berjatuhan membasahi jeans hitam miliknya. Mengepal tangannya erat untuk menahan rasa sakit. Bukan di kepalanya, tapi di dadanya. Disitu rasanya sakit sekali. "Y… Yah… Dia sangat… Mencintai aku…"

* * *

Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk fountain pen-nya pada permukaan meja. Membuat bunyi yang berisik di tengah sunyi ruangannya. Berkali-kali mata tipisnya memperhatikan jam yang terletak di atas mejanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak sedang menunggu sesuatu, tapi matanya selalu refleks melihat ke arah benda tersebut. Dua hari setelah ia berselisih dengan Taehyung, kemudian menghabiskan malam dengan namja cantik itu.

Begitu banyak permasalahan yang dihadapinya beberapa hari ini hingga ia harus mengalihkan seluruhnya dengan pekerjaan. Lembur, kurang tidur, perut hanya diisi kopi hangat yang membuatnya justru mengidap insomnia. Seperti malam ini, juga memilih pulang terlambat dibandingkan pegawainya hanya untuk menyiapkan proyek outlet baru di salah satu departemen store terkemuka di Jepang sana.

Jimin mengurut kepalanya yang pening. Menatap lembaran proposal yang dipegangnya. Kata-kata terusun rapat membuat matanya sakit, seiring berkunang-kunang pandangannya.

One missed call from Min Yoongi.

Hah, namja ini? Namja yang mampu membelah pikirannya menjadi dua antara Taehyung yang selalu mengganggu hubungannya dengan Jungkook atau telepon Yoongi yang memintanya untuk berbohong. Bukannya dia sok suci untuk menolak berbohong. Tapi, kebohongan yang diminta Yoongi sangat mengganggunya. Membuatnya lumayan terusik karena terus memikirkan dimana namja cantik itu menginap. Kenapa mesti berbohong pada Min Hari mengenai hal ini, huh? Mungkin saja, Yoongi benar-benar jalang yang tidur di sembarang tempat lalu memanfaatkan Jimin untuk berbohong. Apa itu masuk akal? Jimin sama sekali tak bisa percaya Yoongi melakukan semua itu dengan wajah polos dan cantik itu. Dia juga tahu benar, bahwa dirinya adalah yang pertama bagi Yoongi.

Lagi-lagi pikirannya begolak. Memutuskan untuk menelpon balik namja cantik ini atau tidak. Semua ini seakan meruntuhkan seluruh sikap angkuh dan sinisnya dalam menghadapi Yoongi. Ia terlalu penasaran, dan mungkin sedikit kesal dengan permintaan Yoongi saat itu.

Dan akhirnya, tak bisa mengalah dengan rasa penasaran itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah? Ku kira kau sudah tertidur Jimin-ssi. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Aku masih bekerja. Cepat katakan urusanmu… Ah, kau tidak memintaku berbohong lagi kan?" Singgungnya langsung. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia menatap gelas kopi di atas meja di tengah ruangan. Semua itu urung ketika kepalanya pening saat ia mendadak berdiri. Hanya samar-samar mendengarkan suara Yoongi disana…

"Oh? Aniyo Jimin-ssi. Aku memintamu bertemu besok. Ini yang terakhir kali jadi aku mohon untuk menyetujuinya, ok? Bagai— "

Bruuk! Beberapa suara berisik membuat Yoongi mengehentikan kalimatnya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai meliputi.

"Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo?! Jimin-ssi gwenchanayo? Jimin-ssi!" 

* * *

Pening menyerangnya saat pertama kali ia sadarkan diri. Sekelebat sinar menyilaukan mata, ketika mata tipis itu membuka. Perlahan, cahaya yang masuk ke matanya mulai teratur. Memperlihatkan langit-langit putih terang jauh di depannya. Bau obat-obatan menyengat, suara dentingan teratur, atau suara ranjang beroda diiringi langkah terburu-buru. Bukankah ini rumah sakit?

Hiks…

Suara isakan itu membuatnya menoleh. Menampakkan sosok cantik yang menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan. Sesuatu yang bening mengalir disana. Hidung dan bibirnya memerah karena kegiatan menangisnya, kontras sekali dengan kulit pucatnya. Melihat semua itu, kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak enak dalam dirinya. Tidak nyaman, tidak suka. Atau merasa ganjil. Bukankah mereka belum lama saling mengenal? Terlebih lagi ia sudah berkata kasar, berbuat jahat padanya. Apa masih pantas dia untuk ditangisi huh? Kenapa namja cantik ini mau menangis untuknya.

Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Uh? Kau sadar?" Mata kucing itu akhirnya menyadari tatapan Jimin, membuatnya cepat-cepat menghapus air mata.

Jimin mengangguk, memegang kepalanya yang masih berat. Mengerutkan wajahnya menahan sakit saat ia berusaha akan bangkit untuk duduk.

Beringsut membantu, memegang pundak namja itu untuk memudahkannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan Jimin-ssi? Kenapa kau bekerja sampai selarut ini eoh? Dokter bilang kau kelelahan, lambungmu kosong." Yoongi berujar, menatap sekilas wajah Yoongi yang masih menyesuaikan diri dengan bangunnya yang tiba-tiba.

Tak menjawab, hanya merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut karena berbaring. Menyapu rambutnya kebelakang lalu beranjak dari ranjang kecil itu, "Aku mau pulang. Dokter membolehkan ku kan?" Langsung saja pergi tanpa menunggu balasan Yoongi.

"Aku antar! Kita kesini dengan mobilku tadi." Ucapnya seraya menahan lengan Jimin. Namja itu hanya menoleh sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan mendahului Yoongi.

Yah, entah Seokjin yang akan mencekiknya atau Tuhan yang langsung menghukumnya. Pertama kali saat ia mendengar hal yang ganjil di seberang line telponnya. Langsung saja ia mengemudi tanpa memikirkan keadaannya yang dapat terkena serangan kapan pun. Juga saat melihat Jimin tak sadarkan diri di kantornya, sendirian. Dia langsung kehilangan akalnya. Dan sekarang… Lagi?

"Aku mengemudi," Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi yang baru saja akan membuka pintu audi itu. Namja cantik itu menatap bingung. Berpikir apakah Jimin tahu bahwa ia tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk mengemudi.

"Wae? Kau takut?" Bertanya setelah melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang membeku, masih memegang handle pintu mobil. Jimin menepis tangan kurus itu dari sana, sedikit mendorong namja cantik itu kemudian masuk ke bangku kemudi.

"Kau masih belum pulih, Jimin-ssi!" Yoongi menghardik saat ia sudah menaiki bangku disebelah kemudi. Sedikit merasa bodoh karena ia juga adalah orang yang dilarang mengemudi.

"I'm fine," selanjutnya hanya berdiam diri dalam kesibukan pikiran masing-masing saat melewati jalanan lengang Seoul di tengah malam.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Namja tampan itu, Park Jimin merasa risih saat Yoongi masih saja mengikutinya ke apartemen. Tidak habis pikir, kenapa namja cantik ini masih saja mau beramah-tamah setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Lagipula sekarang sudah terlalu larut untuk bertamu. Apa yang diinginkan namja cantik bernama Yoongi ini.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Jimin saat mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Lagi-lagi memperhatikan wajah pucat Yoongi yang melempar senyum polosnya. Terkadang membuat Jimin muak, atau ia juga bisa terdiam karenanya.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan semua ini besok. Berhubung kita sudah bertemu, kenapa tidak sekalian saja? Aku janji, hanya sebentar kok…"

Namja pemilik mata tipis itu hanya berdecak membuka pintu apartemennya. Tak terlalu mempedulikan dengan namja cantik yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Terus melangkah menuju ruang tengah dimana terdapat sofa untuk para tamunya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya disana, melepas satu kancing teratas kemeja untuk mengurangi sesak.

"Cepat katakan,"

"Um," mengeluarkan sebuah map biru langit dari tas selempang. Map yang lumayan familiar di mata Jimin. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam map itu.

"Ini desain terbaru yang aku buat, aku harap kau menggunakannya." Meletakkan map biru itu di atas meja. Sedikit mendorongnya ke arah Jimin sebagai tanda penyerahan.

Jimin mendesah. Berpikir bahwa jika hanya hal ini, mereka bisa membicarakannya besok. Kenapa seperti kehabisan waktu untuk bertemu? "Kami belum berencana melun—"

Memotong kalimat Jimin, "Tidak apa jika kau tidak berminat, aku hanya ingin memberikannya padamu karena itu desain terakhirku." Menunduk saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, kali ini terlihat sedikit memaksakan senyum dengan tatapan mata yang… Kecewa?

Kalimat Yoongi berhasil membuat Jimin berhenti untuk membuka map biru langit di tangannya. Beralih menatap mata yang sedikit mengempis karena senyuman tipis yang disunggingkan namja cantik itu. Lagi-lagi namja cantik ini melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menguntungkan baginya.

"Terakhir?"

Yah, kata 'terakhir' itulah yang membuatnya terusik. Perasaannya mendadak tidak nyaman. Melemparkan nada bertanya yang mengandung makna penasaran. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Ah… Aku akan berhenti mendesain, karena aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Hanya mengangguk mengerti. Itu memang terlalu angkuh. Tapi setidaknya bagi Yoongi sangat melegakan karena namja itu tidak menanyakan kemana dia akan pergi. Hm, bahkan itu lebih baik. Sangat baik malah.

Yoongi menepuk pahanya kecil, mengembalikan senyum indahnya untuk terakhir kalinya, "Dan… Aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggumu selama ini. Aku harap kau dan Jungkook-ssi berjalan lancar." Berdiri setelah kembali memakai tas selempangnya, "Baiklah, aku permisi."

Hanya itu? Hanya itu kah? Dan namja cantik itu akan pergi? Kenapa ia jadi merasa berat hati melihat pundak sempit itu menjauh dan menjauh. Ingin memanggil tapi harga diri ini terlalu tinggi untuk diabaikan. Ingin mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal disini sebentar lagi tapi ia sendiri tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Apakah hanya sampai disitu sebuah salam perpisahan setelah apa yang mereka lewati? Tsk-memangnya apa yang telah mereka lewati.

"Ah, kunci mobilku?"

Suara berdecak itu melenyapkan lamunan Jimin. Menatap tubuh ramping itu kembali mendekat ke arahnya. Mengambil sebuah kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja di depannya. Ada perasaan lega saat kembali dapat melihat wajah itu. Sebenarnya ada apa ini, hm? Nalarnya sekarang tak mampu lagi bermain.

"Kau tidak membenciku? Ku pikir kau akan menggangguku selamanya, huh?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja, bagai sebuah sayatan yang menerobos telinga Yoongi. Menghentikan gerakannya yang masih menunduk untuk kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Menyadari bahwa mata tipis itu memandangnya sinis seperti biasa, "Bagaimana aku bisa yakin bahwa kau tidak akan mendatangiku lagi?"

Mendesah berat, jujur saja ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan kata-kata Jimin. Apa lagi yang harus ia lontarkan untuk menanggapi kalimat namja ini. Hatinya sakit tentu saja, sangat ingin mata indah itu menatapnya penuh kelembutan, "Kau bisa menciumku? Ciuman yang tulus?" Ucapnya bergetar, namun dalam waktu beberapa detik ia tertawa kecil. Menunjukkan wajah cerianya seperti biasa, "Yah, ku rasa kau tak bisa melakukannya huh? Kau tenang saja, aku—"

Entah kapan Jimin sudah berdiri dan menahan tangan Yoongi yang akan segera berbalik. Tangannya terangkat, menempelkan tissue yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia dapatkan dari mejanya ke bawah hidung namja cantik itu, "Kau mimisan…"

"Ah… Maafkan aku," mengambil alih tissue dari tangan Jimin untuk membersihkan darah di hidungnya sendiri, "terima kasih, Jimin-umh.."

Namja cantik itu tak sadar ketika mata tipis Jimin memandangi wajahnya. Tak lama… satu tangan kokoh itu merangkul pinggangnya, sedang yang satu lagi menekan tengkuknya. Dan bibir apel itu menutup bibir cherrynya sempurna. Menyentuhi bibirnya dalam dengan halus, perlahan tanpa tuntutan nafsu. Sedikit ragu, membalas kecil. Hanya saling menikmati betapa manisnya bibir lembab bercampur saliva hangat. Dipercantik dengan pelukan erat yang menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Ingin menangis rasanya saat Jimin benar-benar mengabulkan keinginannya. Sebuah ciuman yang tulus, ciuman yang sebenarnya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya Jimin bergerak membelai bibirnya. Betapa namja itu juga tidak sabar untuk memperdalam kecupan ini. Menciuminya seakan memendam sebuah kerinduan yang dalam. Hanya darahnya yang berdesir dalam pembuluhnya, jantung yang begitu senang memompa, seluruh rongga dadanya terisi sesuatu yang hangat. Perasaan bahagia…

Saat tautan itu terlepas, keduanya mengeluh pelan masih berusaha untuk saling mendekatkan bibir mereka sekilas. Tidak rela saat ciuman itu terpaksa di hentikan karena tipisnya udara disekitar mereka. Memisahkan diri juga dari pelukan yang sangat intens tadi.

Pemilik mata tajam itu kembali menjadi dirinya, menatap lurus ke arah Yoongi yang masih berdiri kaku dihadapannya.

"Cukup kan? Pastikan kau tidak akan kembali…"

Sesinis apa pun tatapanmu, sekotor apa pun ucapanmu…Jangan menatapku, jangan bicara tidak, cintaku akan terus memilihmu… 

* * *

Satu hari.

Dua hari

Satu minggu.

Namja cantik dengan mata mempesona itu benar-benar menepati janjinya. Sama sekali tidak mendatangi dirinya. Sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Tidak ada sedikit pun kabar mengenai dirinya. Bukan hanya namja cantik itu, tapi juga Min Hari yang biasanya ia temui di kantor atau di acara resmi ikut menghilang.

Dan itu membuat dirinya mengalami hal-hal aneh beberapa setelah perpisahan mereka. Sedikit merasa kehilangan sesuatu, atau justru sangat banyak. Hampir setengah dari pekerjaannya terbengkalai hanya karena memaksa otaknya untuk memikirkan senyum cantik dan mata indah yang membuatnya kadang terdiam. Satu hal lagi yang selalu sulit untuk ia hindari, yaitu berlama menatap ponselnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi namja cantik itu, meski akhirnya urung. Bukankah dia yang menginginkan kepergian namja cantik itu? Apa mungkin seorang Park Jimin akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri?

Ada apa dengannya?

"Jimin hyung?"

Suara manis itu mengagetkannya. Mata itu akhirnya memperhatikan sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Namja cantik kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan Jungkook. Aneh sekali, saat ini ia bisa santai-santai saja saat Jungkook jarang menemuinya ke kantor. Bahkan sama sekali tak tertarik mendengarkan alasan Jungkook. Apa penyakit posesif-nya sudah sembuh? Atau karena hal lain kah?

"Ah.. Sejak kapan kau disini?" Jimin mengganti posisi duduknya dari bersandar, kini memeriksa beberapa file di atas mejanya. Atau hanya sebuah alasan karena ia terlihat bengong dari tadi.

"Aish, aku memanggil-manggilmu dari tadi," keluh Jungkook menatap kesal wajah Jimin. Duduk di barisan sofa di depan meja kerja Jimin. Meletakkan tas ranselnya begitu saja di sofa yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Mian, ku pikir aku kelelahan." Melepaskan map yang ada ditangannya. Beringsut berdiri, melangkah ke arah Jungkook lalu duduk di sofa yang berseberanbgan diagonal dengannya. Tangannya terulur mengusap lembut rambut almond Jungkook.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau aneh, seperti mayat hidup. Apa masalah kantor begitu berat hingga kau terlihat pucat begini?"

Hanya melempar senyum tipisnya. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jungkook. Bahwa dia tak ubahnya sesosok mayat hidup yang tak memiliki pikiran. Hampir seharian ia lakukan untuk bekerja, satu atau dua jam untuk menutup mata. Seluruh pekerjaan yang ia lakukan dilewati dengan kepala kosong hingga tak dapat selesai cepat.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia mengingat satu hal. Mungkin bisa ia jadikan sebuah alibi bahwa ia masih memperhatikan Jungkook dengan baik. Sosok yang dulu selalu membuatnya naik darah.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan si Taehyung itu?"

Nama Taehyung sukses merubah mood Jungkook. Sama sekali tak menjawab, mennunduk memperhatikan tangannya yang mengepal di atas pahanya. Sungguh, ia sangat menyayangi Jimin sebagai orang yang selalu membuatnya bahagia, merasa terlindungi… Dan akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang membuatnya berpikir ulang. Mungkin benar kata Taehyung bahwa hatinya berpihak pada namja itu. Apa lagi saat ia mengetahui suatu hal dari Taehyung. Sesuatu yang membenarkan seluruh pemikirannya mengenai Jimin beberapa hari ini. Yah, ia mulai mengukur seberapa besar cintanya pada Jinki di banding namja bermata runcing itu. Dan miliknya mungkin tidak seberapa.

"Tak perlu kau jawab," Jimin kembali bersuara setelah melihat reaksi Jungkook yang enggan. Bahkan tidak mau menatap matanya. Mungkin buku-buku jari yang tergeletak dipaha kurus itu lebih menarik untuk di pandang.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Min Yoongi?" Akhirnya membalas tatapan mata Jimin yang beberapa hari ini makin meredup rasa sayangnya. Mungkin kali ini ia harus memastikan satu hal untuk menolong namja mayat hidup di hadapannya. Juga untuk menolong dirinya sendiri dari sakitnya rasa patah hati.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook mendesah berat. Namja ini mulai memasang topeng wajah kepura-puraannya. Tidak peduli dengan beratnya keinginan yang sudah ia tutupi, tertimbun di sudut hatinya. Berlagak baik-baik saja, padahal sesuatu yang ia simpan sudah melukai dirinya. Bodoh… Bodoh…

"Aku tidak akan marah hyung, tolong jawab saja. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Dia calon tunanganku," menjawab malas tanpa menatap Jungkook. Memejamkan mata sabitnya seraya mengurut kening yang serasa pecah karena terlalu sering digunakan.

Jungkook tersenyum, bukan senyuman manis seperti biasa. Adalah senyuman masam yang mengiringi keelokan wajah itu. Hatinya terluka mendengarkan suara khas Jimin. Bahkan dulu namja itu merahasiakan semuanya, berpura-pura tidak mengenal. Tapi kenapa sekarang begitu mudah mengatakan, sesantai itu memberitahunya. Huh, ini hanyalah awal Jeon Jungkook…

"Kau menyukainya?" Yah, pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Jimin membuka matanya kembali. Menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan dari bibir plump itu, "menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya padamu?"

Sebentar tertegun dengan pertanyaan Jungkook. 'Bagaimana perasaan Yoongi terhadapnya?' Bukankah mereka melakukan ini hanya karena mereka akan dijodohkan. Karena orang tuanya memilih Jimin sebagai calon suami. Karena itu Yoongi mendekatinya. Hanya itu kan?

Jimin sekuat tenaga kembali mengisi pikirannya, "Berhenti bicara ngelantur, jika kau tidak ada perlu kau pulang saja." Ucapnya tegas. Hebat sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ia bicara dengan nada seperti ini pada Jungkook. Nada yang biasa ia gunakan terhadap Yoongi. Entah kenapa rasa sesal itu tiba-tiba mengganggunya. Apa salahnya bersikap ketus pada Yoongi hah?

"Oh, sudah berani mengusirku hyung?" Jungkook terkekeh geli. Ia juga melihatnya dengan jelas, juga mendengarnya. Nada Jimin yang selama ini lembut, berubah menjadi sedikit keras. Jimin mungkin sudah tidak menyimpan namanya di dalam otak mayat hidupnya. Dan itu membuat sayatan dihatinya bertambah.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu—"

"Aku—hanya merasa aneh, Yoongi hyung… Dia menemui Taehyung dan meminta namja itu untuk melepaskan aku agar bisa bersamamu. Berkata bahwa dia dan Taehyung hanyalah orang ketiga. Haruskah aku berterima kasih? Aku tidak tahu jika nyatanya dia calon tunanganmu." Terangnya setelah memotong kalimat Jimin. Entah yang ia sampaikan ini baik atau tidak. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ini akan membuatnya terpental jauh lalu kesakitan. Sekumpul air sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Hanya mampu menunda kedipan mata agar semua itu tak terurai.

Walau remang karena air mata, ia masih bisa melihat wajah Jimin mulai berubah setelah mendengarkan penjelasannya barusan. Membeku seperti ikan mati dalam lemari es. Mata sabit indah itu hampir kehilangan cahayanya. Mungkin tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, bahwa Min Yoongi, namja cantik yang tak pernah ia perlakukan baik malah memikirkan kebahagiaannya. Kebingungan, penyesalan, emosi, merasa paling bodoh di dunia. Mungkin semua itu yang dirasakan namja tampan itu. Isi kepalanya mulai terurai, semua yang paksa ia tutupi kini tersirat.

Dengan seluruh tenaga terakhirnya untuk berucap…

"Ah, kau mulai memahami sesuatu kan hyung?"

Tak selamanya orang ketiga menjadi orang ketiga, Tak selamanya cinta tak terbalas menjadi cinta tak terbalas. 

* * *

"Omonim, ayo makan siang. Kau belum makan apa pun dari tadi pagi, hm?"

Seokjin menyentuh bahu kurus itu lembut masing-masing dengan kedua tangannya. Menguatkan tubuh yang saat ini sangat rapuh, makin hari makin mengurus karena kehilangan nafsu makan. Yeoja cantik paruh baya yang biasanya begitu modis, cantik nan elegan melangkah kini terlihat tak berdaya. Bahkan seluruh pekerjaan pentingnya di tinggalkan begitu saja hanya untuk duduk di tempat ini. Yang menurutnya jauh lebih penting.

"Kau saja Seokjin-ah, aku masih ingin disini." Menjawab lembut, mungkin takut mengganggu sosok yang terlelap di hadapannya. Sangat cantik meski wajah itu terlihat pucat, bibir mengering juga lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya dan kepala yang sudah terkulai lemah diatas bantal. Setiap hari, ia berniat akan terus menatap sisa kecantikan itu sebagai bentuk rasa penyesalan. Selalu menemani anak kesayangannya yang dulu selalu ia abaikan. Semua ini salahnya. Salahnya yang tidak pernah memperhatikan anaknya. Jika saja ia bisa menjadi ibu yang baik. Mungkin ia takkan semenyesal ini…

Saat pertama kali mendengar dari Seokjin mengenai semua ini, saat itulah dimana ia merasakan kiamat dalam hidupnya. Seakan menjadi gila dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Seluruh sumpah serapah dalam hati hanya tertuju untuknya. Ibu mana yang tak mengetahui keadaan anaknya dan hanya mementingkan pekerjaan, uang, perusahaan. Bahkan anaknya ini selalu menunjukkan senyumnya saat mengalami penderitaannya. Tanpa berniat memberi tahu. Takut bahwa semua itu akan menghambat pekerjaan sangumma. Bodoh… Bukan anaknya, tapi dia… Bodoh…

Seokjin berdecak pelan, "Ayolah omonim, kau harus makan atau aku akan melarangmu berkunjung lagi! Kau tenang saja, akan ada perawat yang menjaga malaikat cantik ini."

Min Hari mendongak, menatap sahabat anaknya dengan mata sendu miliknya. Cara Seokjin membujuknya lumayan memancing nafsu makannya. Bukannya ia tak tahu Seokjin hanya bercanda. Tapi, ia harus tetap sehat untuk menjaga malaikatnya yang selama ini ia acuhkan.

Alunan lagu memecah kesunyian. Seokjin merogoh saku jas dokternya, menatapi layar ponsel yang menyala karena sebuah panggilan. Sebuah nama yang tidak asing di telinganya, untuk apa namja ini menelpon Yoongi?

"Sebentar omonim, aku angkat telepon dulu." 

* * *

Sunyi senyap. Saat dua namja duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe di pinggiran Hongdae. Saling menatap, menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk buka suara. Yah, ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Bahkan Seokjin—salah dari namja itu—hanya mengetahui namja ini dari Yoongi.

"Jadi kau Park Jimin?" Akhirnya Seokjin mulai berbicara setelah lama memperhatikannamja bernama Jimin ini. Memainkan cuping gelas miliknya untuk sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan.

"Yah, itu aku."

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu?" Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jimin. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan penampilan Jimin.

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki ponselnya?"

Seokjin mendengus dengan seringaiannya, sedikit geli bahwa Jimin menemuinya hanya untuk menanyakan ini saja. Setidaknya, ini yang menjadi pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari bibir namja ini, "Jika ku katakan aku adalah kekasihnya, kau akan marah?" Tanyanya menggoda, dan sangat puas ketika melihat mata tipis namja itu melebar karena terkejut, "Tsk—tenang saja, aku sudah memiliki suami dan itu bukan Yoongi-mu,"

Sengaja menekankan kata 'Yoongi-mu' di akhir kalimatnya. Hanya penasaran bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan namja ini. Setidaknya sekarang. Lama, Jimin tak merespon ucapannya. Kembali memutuskan untuk berbicara, "Sekarang aku yang bertanya, kau siapa-nya Yoongi?"

Lagi-lagi hanya diam. Bukannya tak mau menjawab. Hanya saja ia sendiri bingung untuk menentukan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Ingin mengatakan ia adalah calon tunangan Yoongi tapi sebelumnya, ia sendirilah yang berkeras menolak Yoongi. Juga calon tunangan mana yang mencari pasangannya pada orang lain? Dia tidak mengetahui apa pun sekarang.

Mata besar Seokjin memperhatikan, "Well, tidak kau jawab pun aku tahu kau dengan jelas."

Tahu sekali bahwa Jimin tidak akan merespon, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Yoongi banyak menceritakan mengenai dirimu…"

Jimin menghirup nafasnya dalam, mencoba mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Pantas saja jika Seokjin bersikap dingin padanya huh? Pasti Yoongi sudah menceritakan semua kelakuan jahatnya pada namja ini. Bersiap-siap jika namja di depannya ini mencercanya dengan kata-kata yang pedas untuk menggantikan sahabatnya. Mungkin saja kan?

Seokjin berdiam dalam beberapa saat untuk melempar tatapan tajamnya, kemudian memulai, "Kau Park Jimin, namja tampan yang memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Mencintainya sepenuh hati. Menatapnya hangat. Membuatnya tertawa. Membuatnya bahagia dengan ucapan manismu. Membelikannya makanan yang enak. Memeluknya sayang. Membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu… Benarkah begitu?"

Apa?

Apa?!

Kapan ia pernah melakukan semua hal yang disebutkan tadi? Yah, yah! Tidap pernah sekali pun. Dan Yoongi mengatakan semua hal baik mengenai dirinya pada Seokjin. Apa tujuannya? Ahh, hatinya teriris-iris mendengarkan semua itu. Merasa menjadi manusia yang paling stupid di dunia ini. Hanya dapat terdiam, nafasnya mulai terasa sesak. Ingin menangis tapi tak mampu… Sial…

Seokjin tersenyum sinis. Entah berapa lama ia harus menunggu namja bermata tipis ini untuk membuka suaranya. Apa seluruh penjelasannya sangat mengejutkan hingga Jimin tak dapat bersuara? Dan kembali memutuskan untuk berbicara lagi. Lebih kepada kenyataan yang ia lihat, bukan ucapan manis yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

"Kau tidak menjawab? Dan sepertinya kau tidak begitu iya kan? Hanya dengan melihat air matanya, aku tahu bagaimana kau memperlakukannya…"

Seokjin menengadahkan kepalanya, menghela nafas berat. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi tak mungkin ia melakukannya di depan Jimin. Hanya merasa sangat kasihan dengan beban yang disimpan sahabatnya. Dan lagi, keberuntungan apa yang dimiliki Jimin eoh? Kenapa namja sepertinya bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Yoongi. Namja cantik yang polos, tak tersentuh siapa pun bak rapunzel dalam menara.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu mencintai namja ini, Yoongi-ah?" Seakan Yoongi ada disana, tersenyum lembut, kemudian kembali menatap mata Jimin, "Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau menyia-nyiakan malaikan cantik seperti Yoongi. Kau tahu? Bukan hanya padaku, ia menceritakan seluruh kebaikan palsumu pada bumonimnya. Hanya untuk membahagiakan mereka… Dia ingin kami melihatnya berbahagia…"

Namja itu kembali merasakan sesuatu menghantam hatinya. Berkali-kali. Bahkan setiap hantaman itu datang rasanya akan lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Apa telinganya tuli? Jika begitu kenapa kata cinta itu begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya? Oh, dia bisa gila sebentar lagi. Yoongi, mencintainya? Benarkah? Lalu, apakah ini juga yang ia rasakan hm? Sebuah alasan kenapa malam itu ia bisa mencium Yoongi dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ini cinta… Sesuatu yang terlambat…

Kenapa seorang yang sebaik dan seindah itu bisa jatuh padanya. Demi terlihat bahagia, Yoongi berbohong. Kebohongan yang membuatnya merasa sangat tak berharga. Ia hanyalah lelaki kurang ajar yang telah berkata kasar, bahkan menodainya.

Semuanya… Bahkan saat malam itu Yoongi memintanya untuk berbohong. Juga untuk membuat Min Hari berbahagia.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara dan beritahu aku dimana Yoongi berada sekarang?" Jimin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Menuntut pada namja dihadapannya agar memberitahunya. Sebelum rasa penyesalan ini makin besar. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Atau… Telah terlambat… Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak yakin.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa mempertemukannya denganmu…"

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang, dia tidak mau kau melihatnya dalam keadaan terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah pucat dan tidak bergerak…"

"Apa?! Hei, yang jelas kalau bicara…" Jimin mendelikkan mata tipisnya. Belum terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan lelaki di hadapannya. Atau mungkin, hanya menghibur diri sendiri dan berharap apa yang ia dengarkan barusan hanya sebuah kesalahan.

"Satu minggu yang lalu, dia mengalami kecelakaan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya tengah malam begitu. Dia bodoh sekali. Aku sudah melarangnya menyetir tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Sepertinya ia mendapat serangan saat menyetir." Menjeda sebentar, "Yoongi, dia menderita gegar otak, kecelakaan itu membuat kondisinya tambah parah, dan sekarang dia—"

Semuanya hilang, bahkan suara Seokjin seakan tertelan bumi. Matanya hanya dapat menatap kosong wajah Seokjin yang masih menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan namja cantik itu. Hanya mampu melihat gerakan bibir namja itu. Selebihnya pikiranya tepecah-pecah. Bayangan senyuman Yoongi menghantuinya, juga jeritan memohon Yoongi saat ia dengan paksa meniduri namja cantik itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah ia lakukan huh? Laknat! Tak pantas disebut manusia! Hatinya serasa terbakar, dihantam batu berjuta kali lalu dibalur dengan air asam. Ingin rasanya ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang. Tuhan, apa semua ini karena dirinya? Hari itu, saat Yoongi membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jika saja hal itu tidak terjadi maka—haish, bayangan Yoongi makin nyata. Tapi, ia masih merasakan semua ini hanyalah kebohongan. Apa dia masih pantas hidup, sementara Yoongi— 

* * *

Lelaki tampan dengan senyuman angkuh itu kini tak lagi sama. Hari-hari dikantornya ia habiskan kebanyakan untuk melamun. Sekitar delapan puluh persen jadwalnya selalu di tunda dari waktu kewaktu. Pipinya menirus, lingkaran hitam tampak jelas di bawah matanya.

Jatuh cinta, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan seorang Jimin. Tapi, cinta yang ia rasakan jauh berbeda dengan cinta yang orang lain umum rasakan. Saat jatuh cinta mungkin mereka bahagia, mereka tersenyum, tertawa. Namun, baginya, jatuh cinta jauh lebih menyiksa meneteskan air garam di atas lukanya, harus kelaparan selama tiga hari, insomnia, sesak nafas, mata sakit menahan air mata, bahkan menusuk-nusuk dibagian dada, dia merasakan semua itu secara bersamaan. Karena kata cinta.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Atau mungkin, ia hanya memikirkan satu nama dan itu disertai dengan kenangannya yang kadang menyakitkan. Penuh penyesalan yang percuma, berujung dengan rasa nyeri luar biasa menyerang dadanya.

Bahkan ia tak sadar ketika sekertarisnya sudah berada di hadapannya, memanggil berkali-kali sebelum mendapat perhatiannya…

"Maafkan saya mengganggu, Tuan. Video presentasi dari perusahaan dept. Store Hyundai sudah saya kirimkan beberapa hari yang lalu ke email anda. Mohon di cek, kita akan melakukan meeting dua jam lagi. Kita sudah menunda meeting dengan pihak mereka dua kali. Kita tidak bisa menunda lebih lama lagi, Tuan. Sekali lagi maafkan saya…"

"Baik, kau boleh keluar," potongnya, tak ingin berlama-lama mendengarkan ucapan sekretarisnya.

Terpaksa Jimin meraih tablet PC-nya setelah sekretarisnya menghilang di balik pintu ruangan. Mencari video yang dimaksudkan lalu menontonnya. Sekuat tenaga ia mengumpulkan minatnya untuk memahami isi presentasi, tapi tak satu yang mampu ia serap.

"Argh…"

Kepalanya sakit. Memilih untuk menyerah dengan menekan tombol stop.

Namun, sesuatu yang lain menarik perhatiannya… pilihan recent video muncul begitu saja di layar tabletnya. Kapan dia merekam ini? Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah menggunakan tablet PC-nya untuk merekam. Dan yang membuat hatinya berdesir adalah tampilan awal video itu. Wajah cantik Min Yoongi terlihat disana.

Tidak… tidak… dia tak sanggup melihatnya… Tapi keinginannya jauh lebih besar yang mungkin berasal dari kerinduannya…

Hatinya menghangat ketika video itu di putar. Wajah pucat Yoongi tegambar jelas disana, duduk menghadap ke arahnya. Video itu di rekam di officetel-nya, hari dimana ia melakukan dosa terburuk pada Yoongi. Kapan Yoongi merekam ini, huh? Mungkin saat ia sedang tertidur kah?

Yoongi mulai membuka suaranya…

Aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan melihat video bahkan tidak mengira bahwa kau akan melihatnya…

Ia tersenyum lembut, mata felinenya berbinar.

Park Jimin, untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Park Jimin…

Jimin mendesah berat mendengar pernyataan cinta itu, ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya…

Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Mungkin kedengarannya bodoh…Jujur saja aku juga tidak mempercayai cinta, apalagi cinta pada pandangan tidak mendapatkan 'cinta' dari orang , kau malah memperkenalkan aku pada cinta…

Aku mencintaimu, tapi orang sepertiku, takkan menjadi egois untuk memilikimu. Aku tak memiliki kelayakan untuk memiliki seseorang…

Yoongi menjeda ucapannya, menahan desak tangis. Kemudian tersenyum lagi…

Jika kau tanya apa aku benar-benar ingin bersamaku. Maka aku akan menjawab iya. Tapi, jika kau bertanya apa aku ingin menikah denganmu. Meski pun aku sangat menginginkannya, jawabanku adalah 'tidak'.

Awalnya aku berpikir hanya karena dirimu adalah pilihan orang tuaku, tapi… begitu aku mencintaimu. Aku jadi tidak memiliki niatan untuk menikah denganmu… Mana mungkin aku tega melakukan hal itu. Aku adalah orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati. Kau hanya akan rugi.

Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana mencintai seseorang dengan tulus sebelum aku tak pernah berharap kau itu, aku tak pernah marah saat kau menyakitiku. Bahkan malam ini pun, aku mendiamkan semua tindakanmu…

Jika saja aku punya umur yang lebih panjang, mungkin aku akan menamparmu, mengutukmu, membencimu. Tapi, tidak… aku bahagia, aku hanya bisa berbahagia kau mau menyentuhku…

Darimu aku belajar bagaimana mencintai…Dan bahkan lebih baik karena ini adalah cinta tak terbalas. Aku sangat bersyukur…Karena jika begini, aku tidak akan melukaimu, jika nanti aku pergi…

Terima kasih, karena kau tidak membalas perasaanku…Itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah untukku…

Jimin perlu beberapa detik, beberapa detik untuk merasakan bagaimana sakitnya luka berdarah itu kembali di tusuk begitu hebatnya, mengeluarkan darah yang lebih banyak. Mengucur hebat. Matanya nanar ketika menatap wajah Yoongi yang akhirnya mengeluarkan tangisan. Sekuat tenaga menutup bibir manisnya agar tak membangunkan Jimin di kamar itu.

Oh, dan dia pun akhirnya belajar bagaimana mencintai. Bagaimana ketulusan bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan tak bisa berkutik. Bagaimana sakit ini membuatnya tersiksa setengah mati. Mencintai, merindukan. Mengutuk diri sendiri, mengapa bisa dirinya begitu lamban, begitu laknat. Dia memang tidak akan pernah pantas untuk menemui Yoongi. Bahkan untuk menemaninya di akhir waktu Yoongi. Dirinya menjijikkan untuk namja sesuci dan setulus Yoongi. Siapa dirinya… Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta ini…

Jimin meremas dadanya, menggigit kepalan tinju di tangannya. Ah, bagaimana bisa ia mengeluarkan air mata ini. Jika saja ia bisa, menggantikan Yoongi yang masih terdengar menangis pilu dalam video itu. Jika saja ia bisa membelai wajahnya, mengusap air matanya. Maka ia akan melakukannya dengan segera. Tapi, kata terlambat itu sungguh membuatnya setengah mati menderita. Tak cukup hanya merutuki diri sendiri, tak cukup rasa sakit ini yang menggerogoti dirinya. Min Yoongi jauh lebih sakit dari ini….

Ia ingin lebih lama lagi menatap wajah Yoongi… dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang lain di dalam video itu…

Jantungnya berdegub cepat… map yang sangat ia kenal ada di hadapan Yoongi. Dengan buku desain yang masih terbuka lebar. Gambar desain belum selesai seluruhnya. Dan video itu berhenti…

Seketika ia melempar tablet PC-nya, berjalan menuju bookself di ruangannya. Tepat di bagian dimana map-map kumpulan desain dari Min Yoongi dia letakkan. Satu persatu menarik dan membukanya tak sabaran. Melemparkan ke lantai jika isi tak sesuai dengan dugaannya. Tak peduli jika ruangan kantornya bising, berantakan. Ia hanya ingin mencari…

DEG…

Tangannya berhenti bergerak, menatap map biru langit yang terbubuh tanggal di sampulnya. Tanggal yang sama ketika mereka tidur bersama, tanggal yang sama dengan video yang di tontonnya barusan. Jemarinya gemetar, membuka lembaran kertas desain di dalamnya.

Waktu seakan berhenti, tubuhnya lemas, kakinya kehilangan tenaga sehingga tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja. Ada desakan di dadanya, sangat kuat sehingga ia merasakan mual, matanya panas, dan akhirnya ia mampu menangis. Mulanya dalam kesunyian, hingga akhirnya tangisan itu lepas. Meraung-raung memeluk gambar desain itu. Meremas rambutnya, bahkan memukul-mukul dadanya, sumber rasa sakit yang mampu membuatnya begitu terpuruk seperti sekarang…

Jimin merogoh ponselnya, bersusah payah menghubungi sebuah nomor…

"Y-yeoboseo, Kim Seok—jin? B—bisa kau izinkan aku bertemu Yoongi, sekali saja…k—kumohon,"

Hening sejenak, dirinya gelisah menunggu balasan Seokjin.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin-ssi…" Suara Seokjin terdengar berat dan serak, mirip seperti miliknya. Dia tidak mau menebak apa yang terjadi, perasaannya sungguh tak enak… "Aku menyesal harus mengatakan ini. Tapi, Kau bisa menemuinya di rumah duka. Yoongi pergi satu jam yang lalu…"

Di bagian belakang desain itu tertulis…

"Meski aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu, tetap saja, impian terbesarku adalah menikah denganmu. Tapi, akhirnya aku hanya mampu mendesain pakaian untukmu. Kau harus memakai ini saat menikah dengan Jungkook. Aku akan senang jika kau melakukannya…" 

FIN.

06/06/2016


End file.
